


When I feel that somethin'

by olivebranchesandredwine



Series: I wanna hold your hand [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Introspection, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/pseuds/olivebranchesandredwine
Summary: Patrick glanced down to where David’s hands had stilled by his sides, then back up to David’s face. He reached out, just a bit hesitantly, to slide the fingers of his right hand down along the inside of David’s left wrist and pressed his palm into David’s.The first time Patrick holds David's hand.





	When I feel that somethin'

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet series based on a prompt from the Rosebudd, part 1 from Patrick's POV. Unbetaed, barely proofread, and lacking in my usual smuttiness. Because _personal growth_ or something.

Patrick had known David for 3 months, 2 weeks and 4 days the night David kissed him. Not that he was counting or anything. In that time, David Rose had taken everything Patrick had know to be true about the world and shifted it slightly to the left. And he’d done it effortlessly, completely oblivious to just how much his very existence had shaken his new business partner‘s world. It was pretty spectacular, really, that a man could have such a profound impact on another person and not even know it. 

* * *

David Rose kissed him last night. When he felt David’s hand on his jawline, his fingers wrapping around his head…Patrick went light-headed. It was happening. It was _finally happening, _he thought as his eyes flickered down to David’s lips, _David is going to kiss me. _David _kissed _him, and for the first time in his life, Patrick felt all the things you were supposed to feel. It was like fireworks. It was a sweet, gentle kiss, but it made Patrick’s whole body vibrate. He had never felt more alive before that moment. _David kissed me. _

And David kissed him _again _this morning, just a brief peck on the cheek, but it was still a _kiss_ from _David Rose _and now they were _kissing _hello_, _and the thought of this new greeting made Patrick grin like a fool at the prospect of so many more hellos with David.

Even better than that second kiss was their third kiss, and this one was important because this time _Patrick _kissed _David. _After the misunderstanding about the sleepover and motel corpse, Patrick had been feeling really self-conscious, but David managed to make everything ok, in his own ridiculous fashion. And he was so endearingly flustered as he opened up, leveled the playing field, as it were, that suddenly kissing David was the only thing in Patrick’s mind at all. The only thing he could ever imagine doing. Just standing here, _not_ kissing David was causing him physical pain. So he pulled David in close and kissed him. The first time he ever kissed a boy, and not just any boy. _David Rose. _He got to kiss David. Somehow Patrick had managed to fall inside a dream where he just got to _kiss _this beautiful, brilliant man, and he never wanted to wake up. And when David had melted in to that kiss, when Patrick felt David’s knees just wobble a little as he kissed him_, _all he could think was _I did that_ and he never wanted to not be kissing David.

* * *

After his eureka moment all those weeks ago—when he’d realized that he was _flirting _with David and that he wanted that flirting to turn in to more—Patrick had offered up a silent, much belated apology to all his friends from high school. He had never in his life felt so damn _horny, so _fucking turned on by the stupidest little things. _So this is what it’s like? _he’d thought to himself. David’s arm brushing against his at the cash. The way David exhaled when he finished a difficult task. Watching David bend over from across the room…well, with that ass, who could blame him? And that day David had come back from his lunch break with an ice cream cone? Holy _fucking _shit.

Since starting to work with David, Patrick found himself walking around with a semi, pretty much constantly. He’d even switched from boxers to briefs, hoping that the constriction would help him keep a better handle on his dick. He thought he’d adapted pretty damn well to his body’s physical response to David, actually.He’d gotten used to it, and although he wouldn’t exactly say he was _comfortable _having an unrequited crush on his business partner, it was definitely _manageable. _He’d just started spending a _lot _more time in the shower at Ray’s. Just, you know, _thinking about David. _A lot. To completion.

But after last night? This was uncharted territory. While Patrick had certainly fantasized about going on a date with David, and he certainly _wanted _to ask David out, he didn’t expect to do it that soon. He surprised himself when he did it, to be honest. It was awkward and uncomfortable and when David turned him down at first Patrick thought he might actually _die_, but then David had agreed to it. To go out, with Patrick, for his birthday. No pressure.

Patrick was so grateful that he’d saved that first receipt, for some hypothetical future moment when it would be appropriate to give David a sentimental gift. Even though it did mean he had to rush to Elmdale after work so he could find a frame, something that wouldn’t make David’s nose face wrinkle up in disgust, like he was smelling sour milk, something that wasn’t too _corporate _for the Rose Apothecary brand. For David Rose.

Luckily everything worked out better than Patrick dreamed possible. Luckily Stevie had to leave and he’d gotten to spend the evening alone with his beautiful, amazing business partner. And then that beautiful man had kissed him, and now here they were, on the verge of _something_, and Patrick was exhilarated. And terrified. Because now all the hypotheticals of the past few months had shifted closer to realm of _possibilities, _and Patrick just didn’t know how to handle that. All those things he’d thought about in those long showers were things he could actually look forward to, and suddenly Patrick was overwhelmed by the possibility for more.

So, as they were locking up that night, Patrick was hit with a bout of nerves. He wanted to kiss David again, to wrap his arms around him and press their bodies together. He was getting hard just thinking about it. He wanted to press his erection against David; _god he wanted to grind his dick against David. _He wanted to feel David hard against him. _Oh god_, Patrick’s stomach dropped to his feet, _what if David doesn’t feel that for me? _David had been with so many people—just today he’d said he’d kissed a _thousand _like it was a nothing—and maybe he didn’t feel anything as intensely as Patrick. He felt the anxiety starting to spiral. _Stop, _he commanded himself. _Don’t go there. _After all, David had told him that this was new for him, too, and Patrick knew he could trust David. He pushed the worries aside. _Lock it up, Brewer._

Patrick wanted so much from David. _For _David. For _them_. He knew he wasn’t ready for everything he was feeling. It was all so new and intense, and frankly, the research he’d done on the internet had been rather intimidating. He wanted to be good for David. He wanted to take David apart. He wanted _so much_. But he just didn’t quite know where to start, or how to proceed. _Imagine that_, he couldn’t help but feel a little bitter, _having a teenage sexual awakening when you’re 30 years old is confusing. _Of course, if he’d figured things out sooner, he wouldn’t be here, with David Rose standing so close behind him, his breath warming the back of Patrick’s neck. Something that goddamn amazing was worth a decade or so of confusion and frustration.

* * *

Patrick locked the front door, and turned toward David, looking at him with that gorgeous, lopsided grin. It was too much; Patrick had to gaze down to his feet, suddenly bashful. His face still downturned, he glanced up through his barely-there lashes and asked, shyly, “So…wanna go for dinner?”

David’s smile grew wider, making his dimples pop. “Are you asking me out, Patrick,” he teased, “on an actual date?”

Patrick relaxed a bit at the teasing, bringing his eyes up to meet David’s gaze. “Yes, David. An actual date. Unless, you know, you _want _to invite Stevie?” He ducked his head down again at that, realizing it was still a bit too fresh in his mind to be completely blasé. _Thank god she had to leave last night._

Something flashed at him, a glare that lasted for only a fraction of a second. _What…_oh, Patrick realized before he could fully formulate a question. One of David’s rings, reflecting the street light, had caught Patrick’s eye. David’s silver rings. Today he had two on the index and ring fingers of his right hand, and one had caught the light at just the right moment as David waved his hands. Patrick loved to watch David’s hands move when he talked. Not just when he talked, though. David didn’t just talk with his hands. He _thought_ with them. And tonight, David was thinking loudly, which made Patrick’s heart melt. And, well, his dick hard. Patrick couldn’t help but imagine those expressive hands, well,_ expressing themselves _on him.

But Patrick didn’t want to get ahead of himself. They were still less than 24 hours into this…well, into whatever this was going to be. He hoped it was the start of a long relationship. He definitely wanted it to be, but he’d gotten the impression that maybe that wasn’t how David did things. Maybe that wasn’t even what David wanted out of this. But Patrick could hope, right?

“I’d like that, Patrick,” David’s voice had gone quiet, his eyes so soft and fond that it made Patrick beam.

Patrick glanced down to where David’s hands had stilled by his sides, then back up to David’s face. He reached out, just a bit hesitantly, to slide the fingers of his right hand down along the inside of David’s left wrist and pressed his palm into David’s. He slipped his fingers between David’s and gave a gentle squeeze before bringing it up to his lips. David’s breath hitched, and Patrick noticed. He got the impression that David hadn’t wanted him to notice, but Patrick definitely noticed that. He gently kissed the back of David’s hand, then started making lazy circles with his thumb. David’s eyes got wide, and Patrick noticed that, too. He let their interlaced hands drop down between them, but he didn’t let go. He gave David a shy smile.

“Alright then. Shall we?” Holding on tightly, Patrick led David toward the cafe. And when he felt David start to hold back just as tightly, Patrick smiled contentedly.

* * *

Patrick had known David for 3 months, 2 weeks and 5 days the night they first held hands, and it was glorious.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me as @olivebranchesandredwine on [tumblr](http://olivebranchesandredwine.tumblr.com) and discord if you'd like to shout about Schitt's Creek or check out the Rosebudd Motel on discord.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] When I feel that somethin’](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365798) by [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod)


End file.
